


Secrets Kept are Secrets learned

by Chakahlah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Creature Fic, Demon Lucius, M/M, mentions of abuse, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/pseuds/Chakahlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been keeping a secret from the school which is about to be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Kept are Secrets learned

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: the group of teenagers I overheard in the last HP movies screening. I don’t know if any of you read fan fiction or even on this sight, but it is dedicated to you none the less.
> 
> Muse: The person who said that Lucius was a handsome devil but with the temper of a demon. How could I resist?
> 
> Set: Seventh year after the yuletide holidays. (Books 1-5 compliant, not all books 6 & 7 compliant. Voldie is dead.)

Secrets Kept Are Secrets Learned.

 

Author: Chakahlah

 

Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Poppy Pomphrey, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and the annoying bumblebee.

 

Abstract: harry has been keeping a secret from the school which is about to be revealed.

 

Dedicated to: the group of teenagers I overheard in the last HP movies screening. I don’t know if any of you read fan fiction or even on this sight, but it is dedicated to you none the less.

 

Muse: The person who said that Lucius was a handsome devil but with the temper of a demon. How could I resist?

 

Set: Seventh year after the yuletide holidays. (Books 1-5 compliant, not all books 6 & 7 compliant. Voldie is dead.)

 

 

 

 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table, pushing the food on his plate around with his fork. He could tell that there were at least four people in the hall watching him, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat. He didn’t know whether it was the tight ball of nerves or the feeling of being stretched too thin that was making the food before him look and smell unappealing, but he could not bring himself to eat it. He felt, rather than heard someone walk to stand behind him.

 

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Hermione scowled. “Here to brag about what happened at the end of last year?

 

“No Granger. I’m not here to brag. I’m here to check on Har…”

 

“Just who do you think you are, Ferret?” Ron exploded. “Stop pretending to care. Everyone knows that you care about no one but yourself. And what right do you have to use his first name. It’s Potter to you!”

 

Harry sighed and pushed his plate away. “Calm down Ron. I gave Draco permission to call me Harry. There are some things that we need to talk about after we eat. Draco, please sit.”

 

Draco shook his head. “I only came over to ask why you aren’t eating.”

 

Harry smiled grimly. “I am hungry – a little – but I feel queasy and stretched thin and I don’t think that I’ll be able to hold anything down. It is stronger than it was at the beginning of the school year. It isn’t too bad when you are here though, so please stay?”

 

“It’s understandable about the reaction. Same as why my presence alleviates the symptoms. I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll eat with you here for every second meal if you’ll eat at the Slytherin Table the other times. I’ve already explained it to my friends and word has been passed around – You aren’t to be touched.”

 

Harry smiled in relief. “Thanks Draco. I don’t know how I’ll sleep, but I should be able to eat a little bit with you here.” He moved over closer to Hermione, making room for the blonde.

 

The hall was silent as everyone watched the interaction between the two usually explosive boys. The prevailing silence continued until Draco – noticing that the raven-haired youth beside him wasn’t eating – placed a hand in the centre of Harry’s back. Harry gave him a weak smile and slowly started to eat.

 

“What did you do to him?” Ron hissed hotly, glaring at the limb touching his friend.

 

“I did nothing. I’m just allowing my magic to calm his down. After the events of this summer, his magic is a bit … excitable.”

 

“What happened this summer?” Hermione asked, mind already racing at the prospect of further research.

 

“And why didn’t he tell us, we are after all his FRIENDS.” Ron glared.

 

“It isn’t my place to say,” Draco said through clenched teeth. “I’m sure Harry will tell you when he is ready.”

 

“I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!”

 

Draco looked at Ron coolly. “I already said that I did nothing and that Harry will tell you when he is ready to. You will just have to wait until then. Patience is worth learning.”

 

Ron whipped out his wand and sent the first spell that came to his mind, muddling the pronunciation and sending a bright purple streak towards the pale-haired boy sitting across from him.

 

Seeing the danger to Draco, Harry pushed him to one side, getting hit by the spell himself. The hall shook with the screams that poured out of the dark-haired boy’s mouth.

 

Hearing the screams, Ron lowered his wand shakily, realising that it wasn’t the blonde he had attacked. He – and the rest of the student body – watched in horror as harry stopped screaming and fell into the waiting arms of a panicking Draco.

 

“I’m dead! He’s going to kill me!” The silent hall echoed with these words and the sound of hurrying feet. Draco looked up at the man before him. “He’s going to kill me Sev.” Both males ignored the gasps from around them. “I promised him I’d watch out for him and I failed. He’s going to kill me!”

 

Severus looked up from checking the unconscious male and handed a vial to the blonde.

 

“Drink.”

 

Without hesitating, Draco downed the potion and quickly calmed down. “I’ll take Harry to the hospital wing. You contact him through my fireplace and bring him up.”

 

Draco nodded and watched with sharp eyes as the potions professor gently picked up the teen and walked towards the entrance. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he stood and … walked quickly … in the same direction as the older man.

 

_secretskeptaresecretslearned_

Poppy Pomphrey shook her head as she read the information her scan had picked up. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t counteract the spell because I don’t know which one he meant to use and I can’t give him the potions he needs because they will interact with the spell.”

 

Poppy yelped as the door to the hospital wing opened with enough force to make it bounce back off the adjacent wall.

 

“Just what is going on here?” the sharp voice on an angry Malfoy filled the room.

 

“Harry was hit by a spell – we don’t know which one – but he hasn’t woken from it yet, we can’t remove the last of the spell since we don’t know what it is and we can’t give him the potions he needs because we don’t know how they would react to the spell remnants,” Severus blurted out, much to Pomphrey’s surprise.

 

Lucius locked his eyes on Severus’ and looked though his memory of the event. With a deep growl of anger, he turned and cast an unnamed spell on the boy lying on the hospital bed.

 

To everyone’s relief the yellow-green glow that had been emanating from Harry’s skin disappeared. Without thinking, Lucius grabbed the potion vials that Severus was holding and stalked towards the bed.

 

Poppy opened her mouth – no doubt to scold the blonde-haired man – but shut it without a word at the small shake of the head sent by both Severus and Draco. Puzzled, she turned to watch the Malfoy Patriarch and her favourite patient.

 

Lucius sat on the bed beside the teen and gently ran his fingers through the thick, messy hair on the boy’s head. “Time to wake up, you have potions to take,” he said gently.

 

The boy on the bed didn’t move and Lucius continued to run his fingers through his hair.

 

“Severus?”

 

“Yes Lucius.”

 

“Can you open his mouth for me?”

 

Severus nodded, even though his oldest friend couldn’t see him, and walked to his side. Five minutes later, Severus shook his head. “I can’t get his mouth open. We may need another plan.”

 

Lucius made a quiet sound of disgust. “I hate the taste of these potions,” he murmured before pouring half of one vial into his mouth and lowered his lips to the set below his.

 

Poppy looked outraged. “What in the world does he think he is doing?”

 

Draco watched in intrigued horror as his father dribbled the potion from his mouth into the boy-who-lived, using his curled tongue to keep said person’s mouth open. “I do believe he is making sure Harry gets his potions.”

 

Poppy opened her mouth to reprimand the blonde student when a soft noise distracted her. She looked in the direction of the bed to discover Lucius transferring the last of the potions to her patient – and also that the noise she had heard was the sound of someone waking up when they were very much against the idea.

 

“Hello Little One,” Lucius purred when he saw a small sliver of green in the slowly opening eyes.

 

Harry smiled. “Hi Lucius.” He frowned thoughtfully. “Why are you here?”

 

Lucius chuckled as Harry sub-consciously snuggled into his side, yawning. He wasn’t surprised when the younger man slipped easily into a deep sleep. After he was positive the dark-haired teen was asleep, he turned liquid silver eyes to the three standing before him.

 

“Explain to me what happened!” he commanded.

 

Draco stepped forward. “He took a curse that was meant for me. He wasn’t eating, so I walked to the Gryffindor Table to ask why. I think it was the strain of the bond that made him feel unable to eat because when I sat near him he looked less pale and he also managed to eat a few bites when I put my hand on his back. His …” he swallowed hard. “His friends questioned me as to why I was there and then what I’d done to him. I said I had done nothing to him, but there was something that occurred over the Summer and they would have to wait for Harry to be ready to tell them what it was – This was after harry told them that he had something to tell them after they had eaten.” He took a deep breath.

 

“Mr Weasley didn’t appear to like that and in his displeasure cast a spell at Draco,” Severus continued when Draco had failed to commence speaking. “Harry protected Draco – with this being the result,” he waved a hand in the direction of the bed.

 

Lucius growled in displeasure, causing the sleeping eighteen-year-old to fidget in his sleep. “Why was he sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the first place?” he snarled quietly, absentmindedly running his fingers gently – lovingly – through Harry’s hair once more. “I gave explicit orders that he was to stay with either you or Draco when I was not near him!”

 

Severus sighed. “We tried, Lucius. Believe me, we tried – but Albus had other ideas.”

 

Draco nodded, shamefaced. “He told me that he wanted to talk to harry in private and that he would bring him to me at the Slytherin table after he had finished. Sev told me to go into the hall and he’d stay and listen to what he had to say.”

 

“He told him that he didn’t want him to move from the Gryffindor table unless it was absolutely vital for him to do so. He wanted to see how deep the bond between you was. I told him he was making a mistake and he threatened me with the loss of my job if I didn’t allow him his experiment,” Severus spat. “I decided that I would go and eat as fast as I cold so I could contact you. I was about to leave for my rooms and my floo connection when Mr Weasley took leave of his senses.”

 

Poppy watched, intrigued as Lucius gently uncurled Harry from his person.

 

“Stay here Draco,” he ordered as he stalked towards the doors leading to the rest of the school.

 

“I hope that he gets back before the boy wonder here wakes,” Severus commented with no venom to his voice.

 

_Secretskeptaresecretslearned_

 

Lucius pushed the doors to the Great Hall open with an overkill of power, making them slam open.

 

Everyone started at the man in the doorway in awe (the Slytherins), in curiosity (the Ravenclaws), and in fear (the Professors, the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors). In the back of his mind, he looked at himself the way they saw him – Eyes shining metallic in the candlelight, robes and hair blowing back and forth in time with the flaring of his magic, which was showing itself as a bright blue-white light emanating from his skin. He truly was an awe-inspiring sight.

 

“ALBUS!” he growled as he stalked towards the paling headmaster. “How dare you.”

 

No one in the room dared breathe at the icy fury Lucius’ voice held in those three words.

 

“I sent you that letter so that you would understand the many differences that are going to be occurring here this year. It was also a warning to you, Old Man.”

 

Albus shook his head, “I needed to be sure that you had written the truth Lucius.”

 

Lucius growled. “Did you stop to think what would happen to him in your search for answers?”

 

Albus looked down guiltily.

 

“Of course you didn’t,” Lucius sneered, his eyes flashing dangerously. “You didn’t think that your experiment,” Lucius spat the word as if it left a nasty aftertaste on his tongue, “could have resulted in either coma or his death.”

 

The headmaster flinched.

 

“Of course, they are only what could have happened in the most extreme cases,” he continued. “If it hadn’t been for the stupidity of the youngest Weasley male -” he stopped and locked eyes with the red-head in discussion, “I will deal with you later,” he promised before turning to face the headmaster again, “he would have become delirious with hunger and exhaustion, or he would have lost his mind to insanity.”

 

Albus had just opened his mouth – to say what was anyone’s guess – when a badly bleeding Severus ran into the hall.

 

“He woke up and you weren’t there to calm him,” Severus called as he tried to stop the blood from running out of his side. “His magic is seeking you out. Draco is unconscious and I think Poppy’s collarbone is broken – I heard a definite snap when his magic collided with her.” Severus slowly started to sink to the ground due to blood loss.

 

“SHIT!”

 

Lucius turned to the headmaster as he removed his robes in one smooth movement. “You WILL heal Severus, Albus, or I will have you up on charges before the day is over.” He turned his back on the gob-smacked Professors as he removed his shirt – tearing the expensive material in his haste to remove it.

 

Before the fabric hit the floor, a pearl coloured light flew through the doors and slammed into Lucius’ chest, lifting him into the air. With a scream of pain, large black leather wings appeared from Lucius’ shoulders at the same time as his four canines lengthened and a set of horns sprouted from his head.

 

He dropped to the floor and raised his head, revealing black-rimmed white eyes. With a snarled hiss, he ran out of the hall, leaping into the air on the opposite side of the hall doors.

 

Albus quietly healed Severus as the room came alive with the whispers of hundreds of students.

 

“Enervate.”

 

Severus slowly opened his eyes and moved one shaking hand to one of his robes inner pockets. He pulled out two potion vials and with a whispered word that removed the corks, drank them both down.

 

“Are you alright my boy?” Albus asked, missing his usual twinkle-eyed look.

 

“I will be headmaster,” he scowled, getting up, “but you are a complete idiot!” He paused as the room spun. Collecting himself, he glared at the man before him then ran from the room.

 

Ron and Hermione stood to follow the normally dour man but stopped when the headmaster shook his head.

 

“I will take the two of you up there in about an hour. We need to let them calm him down.”

 

The two nodded as they slowly sat down again.

 

_Secretskeptaresecretslearned_

 

Severus stopped and looked around the infirmary in disbelief. It looked as though a battle had taken place in the room. Noticing a wide-eyed Poppy huddled in a corner with a still out-cold Draco beside her.

 

“What happened?” he asked, kneeling before Poppy and checking her collarbone with his hands.

 

“Harry’s magic destroyed my rooms,” she hissed as he hit a sore spot.

 

“It’s definitely broken,” he murmured. “So what happened after I left?”

 

“About half an hour after you left, Lucius showed up – with a set of wings, horns and elongated canines, if you can believe that.”

 

Severus nodded and waved his wand in a complicated dance while pointing it at the Healer. “Then what?”

 

Poppy winced as she moved her arm, testing the younger man’s healing ability. “As soon as Lucius showed up, harry attacked him. They’ve been fighting since then.”

 

Severus nodded. “Where are they now?”

 

The sound of breaking glass bought his eyes to the windows.

 

“Quick, get out of here!” he urged the Healer. “I’ll get Draco and follow.”

 

Poppy opened her mouth, only to receive one of the death glares that he normally reserved for Gryffindor students. She watched as he cast a lightening spell on the Slytherin student and followed the dark-haired man with more than a small amount of confusion. Before the doors closed before her, she saw the winged blonde pin the dark-haired teen on one of the beds. With a scowl on her face, she turned in time to witness Severus enervate his godson.

 

“I want to know what is going on and I want to know NOW!”

 

She was awarded with two incredulous looks.

 

“You mean the Headmaster didn’t tell you?” she was asked.

 

_Secretskeptaresecretslearned_

 

The first thing that Harry was aware of when he woke was that Lucius wasn’t with him.

 

“Draco!” he called through clenched teeth. “HELP!”

 

Draco had just sat beside the younger male when Harry’s magic escaped his control. He didn’t have the time to defend himself as the pearl coloured wave ploughed into his chest, knocking him senseless as his system was overloaded.

 

Harry whimpered piteously as mover magic escaped his control. “I want Lucius,” he whined, struggling to pull his power back into himself.

 

Severus paled. “Lucius you are an idiot!” He tried – and failed – to stop Poppy from going to Draco’s aid and he winced when a crunch sounded as Harry’s magic collided with the mediwitch. Before he could go help the green mediwitch, the equipment started to swirl around the young man on the bed.

 

Panicking slightly, Severus ran for the door, hoping to get to Lucius before it got any worse. He felt a sharp pain in his side and looked down. It appeared that the knife Poppy used for work around the hospital wing had found itself a new home deep in his side.

 

He continued through the door, hissing in pain as the knife was forcefully removed from its resting place. Placing a hand over the bleeding wound, Severus ran out of the doors.

 

Meanwhile, Harry had magic pouring out of him, much to the wide-eyed horror of the schools matron. There was nothing she could do to aid the whimpering teen on the bed. After what seemed like an age, Poppy watched in shock as a winged senior Malfoy flew into the room. She crawled over to Draco and pulled him into a corner as Harry attacked Lucius. She watched in horror as the two hit, bit and scratched at each other, destroying her rooms in the process. She breathed a small sight of relief when they left the room she was in just as Severus ran back.

 

She allowed herself to be healed and ordered around by the potions master until she was outside the doors. When she demanded to know what was going on, she was surprised by their reaction.

 

“What did the headmaster not tell me?” she asked, arms folding of their own violation.

 

The two Slytherins exchanged looks then looked at the mediwitch.

 

“Perhaps we should sit for this.”

 

_Secretskeptaresecretslearned_

 

Lucius vaguely noticed the door he had flown through close behind the humans but his attention was on the sinful creature that was writhing in rage beneath him. He pinned the creature to the bed with his hips and held the arms above his head. He lowered his head and licked the cheek turned towards him.

 

When the younger man tried to buck the older man off, Lucius bit deeply into the flesh where his neck and shoulder met. The boy tensed then completely allowed himself to go limp. Lucius took two small gulps then rearranged the smaller male until he was on his stomach. With little thought, he tore his pants off and ripped the seat of his now willing partner’s pants. With barely a pause in his movements, he sheathed himself in his mate’s self-lubricating hole.

 

Not allowing the being beneath him to recover from the sudden intrusion, Lucius snapped his hips backwards before thrusting forcefully back into the tight, wet heat.

 

Beneath him, Harry whimpered and pushed back, driving the long, thick piece of meat deeper into himself – much deeper than it should have been able to reach. “Mm, harder!” he moaned.

 

Hearing the soft moan, Lucius’ wings snapped open and he thrust harder and faster into the minx writhing, panting and begging beneath him. With three sharp jabs, the teens’ walls tightened around his throbbing cock and Lucius threw his head back and announced his release in an earth-shattering roar as he filled his mate’s willing passage with life-giving seed.

 

Once he had control over himself once more, Lucius pulled his extra features back to their normal positions and cleaned Harry up before rolling him back over and nuzzling into him.

 

“Mine!” he growled heatedly, curling his now naked body around Harrys.

 

“Always,” Harry assured the blonde, rubbing his body along the solid wall of muscle he was being held against.

 

Lucius smirked and drew the younger man into a deep, passionate kiss.

 

_Secretsketsaresecretslearned_

 

Severus, Poppy and Draco sat facing the doors to the infirmary, faces pale at the thought of what had just occurred between the two trapped in there.

 

The sound of running made all three look down the hall, only to see the headmaster heading their way, followed closely by the other 2/3 of the golden trio.

 

“You are such an idiot Albus!” Poppy scolded. “You could have destroyed the school with your meddling!”

 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” Severus added as Ron stormed to the door.

 

“I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIEND!” Ron ranted, turning to face the two Slytherins. “I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM!”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow “From what I remember you were the one who put him in the hospital wing in the first place due to your lack of patience – and I would listen to Professor Snape if I were you. Harry is in there with Father and neither will thank you for interrupting them.”

 

“Harry’s in there with Lucius Malfoy?” Hermione squeaked. “We got to get in there to prevent him from being harmed!”

 

“Do not go in there!” Severus snapped. “You will have to stay out here with us until the two of them exit!”

 

Ron turned around and punched Severus in the face. “Don’t tell us what to do. You are nothing but a second-rate death eater that not even a starved dementor would kiss!”

 

Poppy and Draco reared back in shock at the red-heads actions and words. Albus just chuckled and motioned towards the doors.

 

Severus opened his mouth to say something, only to be stopped by Draco.

 

“Let Father sort them out Sev,” he whispered. “They need to get taken down a few pegs and Father isn’t going to be happy at the intrusion.”

 

Severus nodded and turned to the headmaster. “Be prepared to find another potions professor in the next year, Albus. I do not need to put up with students shit anymore – and you can also find yourself someone else to brew the potions you need from now on. I, Severus Tobias Snape, am officially dissolving any and all contracts to Albus Dumbledore with my name involved. Prepare to receive my resignation in June,” he stated coldly, his eyes like ice chips.

 

Albus paled slightly and nodded.

 

_Secretskeptaresecretslearned_

 

Lucius feigned sleep as he waited for the Gryffindors to enter his lair. Both he and Harry had heard what the Weasley had said to their friend and it was all they could do to not attack the problem. They had just calmed enough for Harry to doze when the door opened.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Hermione shrieked when she saw Harry and Lucius curled on the same bed.

 

“I was sleeping,” Harry muttered loud enough for the new comers to hear.

 

“What the bloody hell did you do to him you pervert!” Ron screamed.

 

Lucius smirked. “I stole him from the muggle’s house, bought him into my house, ordered my family to play nice, invited him into my room and fucked him until neither of us had the energy to move and when we could move again, I repeated the fucking to prove it wasn’t a fluke.”

 

Harry chuckled and stretched, accidentally moving the sheet further down his torso. “That you did, Lover. That you did.”

 

“Are you insane Harry?” Hermione and Ron asked incredulously. “He’s a Slytherin!”

 

“So?”

 

Ron reached for Harry’s arm. “You are coming with us. You are obviously under a spell or … or a potion.”

 

Harry growled. “I’m not going anywhere. Stop being such a bigot! I am in a PERMANENT relationship with Lucius and nothing you do or say will prevent it.”

 

Lucius pulled Harry back into his chest and started to lick, nip and suck the neck revealed to him. Harry pushed backwards, purring slightly at the feeling.

 

“That is disgusting! You are neglecting your duty to the wizarding world. You should marry a nice witch, sire three or four kids, work in the ministry as an auror and let the general public worship the ground you walk on!”

 

Lucius, Ron and Hermione jumped when the window shattered.

 

“I’m through with the wizarding population and their unrealistic expectations of me.” Somewhere in another room more glass shattered. “I never wanted the fame or the responsibility that was thrust onto me. I owe the wizarding world absolutely nothing! I can’t stand female flesh, I wish Voldemort had managed to destroy the Ministry building, aurors are worse than politicians and if I am lucky enough to be blessed with children, then only Lucius will be able to say when we should stop.”

 

Lucius noticed that the magic in the air felt thicker and he decided that it would be prudent to remove the problem before something else was destroyed. Before Ron and Hermione could respond, they found themselves being bodily removed by an arm around each of their waists.

 

With a grunt of effort, Lucius pushed the annoyances into the hallway, not caring that his wings had once more appeared nor the fact that he had not one scrap of clothing on.

 

Poppy blushed and looked away while Draco and Severus covered their eyes with a softly whimpered “My eyes! Oh Merlin my eyes!”

 

Albus, Ron and Hermione stared at the naked – and extremely attractive – form of an enraged Lucius.

 

“Until you accept that Harry is MINE and that I will not allow you to harm him you will STAY AWAY or you will be answering to me. Now, I have an enraged mate that is just begging to be taken hard, fast and multiple times.” He sneered at the Headmaster and slammed the door shut.

 

Not even a minute later, a soul shattering scream of ecstasy broke the shocked silence, causing a green Ron and Hermione to bolt in the opposite direction and an amused Poppy, Severus and Draco to head to the stand-in infirmary for the night.

 

_Secrestkeptaresecretslearned_

 

The next morning found Albus standing nervously before the doors of the infirmary. Before he could summon the courage to knock on the doors, they opened to reveal a – thankfully clothed – Lucius Malfoy, a stretching Harry Potter-Malfoy and a newly refurbished infirmary. Seeing the headmaster, Lucius stopped and stood in front of Harry.

 

“What do you want?” he growled.

 

“I just wanted to see how Harry was after the uh … misunderstanding yesterday.”

 

“The only misunderstanding that occurred was my misunderstanding about the fact that I send you a letter explaining events and expect you to do the RIGHT thing and protect my mate until I could get to him again.” Lucius crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, only just managing to not sneer. “As you failed, I am taking my bond-mate back to the manor and I will hire a tutor for him – should he wish to continue his schooling. You,” Lucius smirked as Harry pressed against his back and placed his hand on his stomach. “You can tell the school why he is no longer here. If any members of the press want to talk to Harry, they will need to get through me first. I will not allow him to be pressured into the limelight when he does not wish it. Do you understand?”

 

The headmaster nodded and watched them leave without the customary twinkle in his eye. With a disappointed sigh, he headed to the Great Hall. Once there, he raised both hands and waited for the noise level to drop.

 

“It is my intense displeasure to announce that Harry Potter is no longer at Hogwarts. I would suggest that no one try to contact him because of his over protective guardian.”

 

The doors to the Great Hall were flung open once more by an enraged Lucius. “Tell them the truth you manipulative old boot! Tell them how you received an owl saying that Harry was rescued from the muggles house only just before he was killed by the men of the house, about how he needed almost the entire holidays to stop flinching around people and then another letter saying that he had agreed to being bonded to a Demon Lord for his own protection. The letter also went on to say that the bonding had the after effect of breaking the marriage contract that kept my wife from bonding with her soul mate – who I never forbade her to see after we wed.”

 

Lucius felt his wings appear for the fourth or fifth time in the past 24 hours. “I told you that my mate needed to remain with my son or my best friend,“ he locked eyes with a shell-shocked Ronald Weasley, “who also happens to be Narcissa’s soon-to-be-bonded husband - or he would go insane, go into a coma or die. I also wrote that I would be here once I got the manor and my personal business under wraps so he would have me to ground him.

 

“You deliberately ignored my warnings and decided to use him in one of your stupid experiments – in other words you were playing god! He is now safely away in my Manor where you cannot get to him. He is MINE! Mine to love, Mine to protect, MINE! Get it?”

 

Draco and Severus exchanged astounded looks. Neither of them had ever seen Lucius this possessive over anyone.

 

Everyone’s attention was captured when Harry appeared in the Great Hall, right into Lucius’ arms.

 

“You said you would be right behind me,” he pouted, causing a lustful shiver to work its way down Lucius’ spine. “I thought we had plans.”

 

Lucius growled and moved until he had Harry pinned against the wall. The hall was silent as the blonde’s eyes changed to black-rimmed white and started to glow. He growled again, long and low before licking a line from the base of Harry’s throat to the boy’s lips which were flushed red and opened slightly in hopeful panting.

 

“You are such a sinful creature, such a minx,” Lucius half whispered, half-growled, his lips inches away from those of his mate. “I’m going to enjoy enforcing the fact that you … are … MINE!” With the last word still echoing in the room, Lucius captured Harry’s lips in a show of pure dominance that had the black-haired teen mewling for more.

 

At the Slytherin table, Draco allowed his head to connect with the wooden table top multiple times while up at the high table, Severus was holding his stomach as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

 

“Dungeons,” Lucius panted, not bothering to lower his voice. “You have five minutes. I suggest you run.”

 

Harry ran from the room, Lucius looked around the hall, smirked and then walked from the room, his strides full of purpose.

 

“All potions classes are cancelled for the day!” Severus’ panicked voice followed the blond out, causing Lucius and Draco to laugh – although Draco’s laughter was rather nervous.

 

_Secretskeptaresecretslearned_

 

No one saw either Lucius or Harry anywhere the entire day so it was a shock to all Hogwarts inhabitants when the two of them appeared in the hall for the evening meal.

 

The blonde’s hair was loose and scruffy. His outer robe was nowhere to be seen and the buttons of both shirt and pants were either missing, hanging on by a thread or had been inserted into the wrong hole. The black-hair of the teen beside him was even wilder than it normally was and his shirt – which was unbuttoned and torn beyond repair – barely covered the fresh teeth marks and bruises that bore testament to what the two men had been up to that day.

 

For those who were still in the dark, the incredibly satiated look on both male’s faces said it all.

 

Draco looked at the high table and smirked. He stood as Harry and his father neared where he was seated. “So, Father,” he started, eyes shining with mirth, “am I a big brother yet?”

 

To everyone’s enjoyment, the Headmaster inhaled sharply and started to choke on the sherbet lemon he had just popped into his mouth.

 

Lucius tilted his head to the side in thought. Without warning he grabbed Hay and started to sniff and lick his way down his young mate’s willingly supple body. He slowly made his way up and softly kissed Harry’s lips before smirking in the general direction of the gaping professors. “No not yet.”

 

Harry smirked slightly then openly leered at the older blonde. “Not for lack of trying. Care to take it up a notch?” He yelped as Lucius lunged for him. Laughing joyfully, he ran for the doors, Lucius close behind him.

 

To Draco’s amusement his father caught Harry before he reached his freedom and the two disappeared in a shrieked “Lucius!”

 

_Epilogue:_

 

It had been just over a month since Harry had disappeared from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the arms of Lucius Malfoy with no word from either of them.  Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and most of the older students were surprised to see Lucius’ personal owl land before his son.

 

Draco opened the parchment, unconsciously holding his breath. The more he red, the bigger his grin grew. When he got to the end, he let loose a huge shout.

 

“Sev! Sev! They did it! I’m going to be a big brother!”

 

The last thing Albus, Minerva and the seventh year Gryffindor’s heard before they passed out was the honest laughter that originated from the dour potions master.


End file.
